


Mark Of A Dragon

by jessies_girl



Series: Dragons [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bottom Jared, Dragon AU, Dragon Jensen Ackles, Dragons, Human Jared Padalecki, M/M, Timestamp, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Time stamp toNever Trust A DragonDragon magic has a gift for Jensen and Jared~☆~☆~☆~If you haven't read Never Trust A Dragon yet, I strongly suggest you read it first.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872877
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	Mark Of A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> This time stamp is written for and dedicated to a very special and dear human! 
> 
> ☀️

Jared was sitting just outside the grand cave, overlooking the dragon lands before him. The past two days of his life had been so surreal, he sometimes still was wondering if he was dreaming. Maybe he did die when Airik threw him down the gorge. But no matter how hard he pinched himself, it hurt. So if it hurt, he wasn't dead. And if he didn't wake up, he wasn't dreaming.

A giant shadow was racing along the sun kissed ground, and when Jared lifted his eyes to the skies, he saw the black and green scales of Jensen gliding along graciously. The dragon circled around the cave one more time before soaring down, air bunched in his magnificent black wings until his feet touched the ground.

Jared was pleased to see that any discomfort from his freshly healed busted wing seemed to have cleared away by now. The massive dragon body shimmered greenish and within moments Jensen was smiling at him, all dressed and hand on the hilt of the sword that Jared had made for him. When he was in human form, it never left his side. He had quickly mastered the art of shifting with clothes which had relaxed Jared somewhat. Granted, Jensen never had developed a sense of shyness for being naked, since dragons never dressed in the first place, but at least, once they'd be back among humans, Jared knew he'd be happy to be the only one seeing Jensen like that.

Jensen came to squat next to Jared, greeting his partner with a dazzling smile and a kiss. He was still not a big talker but Jared enjoyed any kind of affection his dragon chose to show him.

"How was the flight?", Jared inquired. Jensen had accompanied Roarke to the far ends of the realm to visit the magic cave. Jared had asked about the cave, but Jensen only knew that a new leader always visited the cave and apparently the magic would reveal secrets only meant for him.

"It was... liberating", Jensen replied softly. "I realized how much I missed flying just for fun."

"I can imagine... I mean, I can't really, since I don't know how it is to fly myself, but I can imagine how hard and frustrating being locked up must have..." Jared trailed off, thinking. "Jensen, just how did you manage to last all those years locked up in that tiny cell without going batshit crazy?"

Jensen stared into the distance and bit his bottom lip. Jared knew better than to push.

"At first", Jensen began after a few moments, "I was angry. Angry at Airik, at myself and at the humans."

Jared swallowed hard. It shouldn't be a surprise, but it had the same effect.

"It carried me through the days. I was always on the lookout for an escape route to get my hands on Airik. You know I tried to escape in human form, but the dragon steel rendered me useless. I wanted to burn all humans down because they dared to keep me locked up. But even then I would not have been able to escape. Eventually I began to accept I wouldn't be able to get out like this and I reverted to my memories. I pictured flying and it helped. Later, it was you who kept me going."

"Me?" Jared straightened up. "I was a kid. And I do remember they didn't allow me there with you a lot of times. Mostly I just begged my father until he couldn't take it and came up with an excuse to take me along."

"I know. I was always waiting for you. You were the only human who wasn't scared of me and didn't see me as a source for magical blood. When you were old enough to... see to me, you did something no guard before you had ever done. You talked to me."

"Yeah, I did. You know I'm not good at keeping quiet for long. And the silence down there was just more than I could bear", Jared apologized.

"Don't regret it, Jared. I liked it. And even though you didn't hear me then, I always replied to you."

"You did?" Jared gasped.

"Yeah", Jensen replied with a smile. "Things were better for me once you were there. You were interesting, especially your eyes. You might always have talked a lot, but what your words couldn't say, your eyes would. When they started taking my blood more and more often, it was your eyes that keep me going."

"Oh, I hated seeing them cutting away that scale", Jared growled when he remembered those days.

"I know", Jensen nodded.

"Did it hurt much?"

Jensen was quiet for a few seconds.

"About as much as taking a fingernail would."

Jared's eyes grew wide.

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding."

"I can't", Jensen replied.

"Omigod, I'm sorry, Jensen. I had no idea. I should have..."

He became quiet when Jensen laid his finger across his lips.

"There was nothing you could have done to change it. I'm not mad. Not anymore. But I was never mad at you."

Jared nodded and Jensen withdrew his finger and smiled. Jared returned the smile, until he noticed something on the inside of Jensen's left wrist.

"What's this?", he asked, taking hold of Jensen's hand to scrutinize the ornament. It looked like the bodies of two dragons that were entwined and each dragon was holding on to the other dragon's tail with their teeth. Jensen's eyes followed Jared's.

"Dragon magic", Jensen explained. "The magic cave made us a gift."

"A gift?" Jared asked without taking his eyes off the tattoo like ornament. It was beautiful and intricate and Jared wondered what this gift entailed.

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

Jared looked up.

"Always."

The dragon smiled and grabbed Jared's left hand with his right. Then he brought his left arm over Jared's, so that their pulse points almost touched. Jensen's tattoo began glowing green and a soft buzzing eminated from it. Jared could feel that buzzing transfering to his skin. It felt like he was touching his arm to a buzzing bee hive.

"Jensen?" 

"Relax. It's okay."

Mesmerized, Jared watched as the magic tattoo duplicated itself on his wrist, a perfect copy to Jensen's. Once it was complete, it lit up briefly, like Jensen's had, and the buzzing subsided.

"What is it?" Jared asked, softly running his fingertips over the ornament on his skin.

"As I said, the magic made us a gift. It's a soul bond. When I'm my dragon, it will allow you to travel on my back without the risk of falling," Jensen explained.

"How is that possible?"

"Think of it like a magnet that is activated by your will," the dragon elaborated. "Like an invisible bond."

"That's... unbelievable," Jared marveled. Jensen shrugged.

"It's dragon magic."

Jared watched the mark on his arm and then a question popped in his head.

"Does the magic always give the true leader a gift?"

"I don't know," Jensen replied sincerely. "All I know is that the magic only allows a true leader in the cave, and that it offers council."

"And it offered you this gift?"

Jensen nodded. 

"It also told me it's time to reunite humans and dragons."

"Phhh," Jared exhaled. "It sounds great. I'm just not sure how it can be accomplished without causing problems."

Jensen nodded again.

"It's going to be our task to figure it out."

"Ours?"

"You're my partner, aren't you? And you're a human. Your help will be invaluable," Jensen explained sincerely. "You know all about human wishes, fears, behaviors..."

Jared chuckled. 

"I do, and still I didn't figure out you were a dragon."

"You didn't know dragons have a human form," Jensen shrugged. "And I was trying my best to blend in."

Jared glanced at him, biting his lip. He was thinking, trying to figure out if there had been a point where he could have uncovered Jensen's secret. His pupils dilated briefly.

"What?" Jensen asked. 

"Do you remember the day I was riding back to Rothír's Creek with the dragon balm and I saw you down at the creek? When you cut yourself?"

Jensen pressed his lips together.

"Sure."

"What did you cut yourself with and why didn't you want my help?"

Unconsciously, Jensen rubbed over the thin scar with the tips of his fingers. For a moment, he let his hand transform into his talon. Jared gasped. He knew how sharp those talons were. When Jensen's hand was a hand once more, Jared took it between his.

"Well, and the reason I didn't want you to help was that you would have seen my blood. And the fast healing. It is a dead giveaway."

"Your blood still sparkles when you're human?" Jared asked. Jensen inclined his head affirmatively.

"Does that mean my blood sparkles? I mean, I do have some of your blood in my veins."

"Possibly," Jensen pondered. "But since it's just been a little, it's probably quite diluted and not noticeable."

Jared almost looked disappointed.

"I like it when your eyes sparkle," Jensen said softly. Jared raised an eyebrow. "They sparkle when you look at me, especially when you're aroused."

Despite himself, Jared felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Jensen smiled.

"Err, you know, your eyes become even greener when you're aroused," Jared countered after clearing his throat. "Kinda, um... like now."

Jensen's grin grew even wider.

"Do you like that?"

Jared nodded eagerly.

"What else do you like?"

Jared managed to tear his gaze from Jensen's face down to the magical tattoo. It was lightly glowing at the proximity.

"Honestly? I do like the glow. You know, when we're together?"

"You mean when we have sex."

"Yes," Jared nodded. "I'm gonna miss it."

Jensen looked down at his wrist and the Jared's. He brought their marks close again and Jared's also began glowing lightly.

"We still glow when we're close," he remarked. 

"Roarke said, since you being the leader is now sealed, the pulse won't transmit anymore."

Jensen pursed his lips.

"The pulse was the buzzing that filled the dragon realm when we consumated our partnership. I'm not entirely sure if the glow was part of the pulse."

Jared's head shot up.

"You mean, I might still be able to make you glow?"

Jensen chuckled. Then he took Jared's arm and brought it close to his heart. Jared's mark glowed stronger and when Jensen opened a button of his shirt to push it aside, Jared noticed a slight, scale patterned glow on Jensen's skin.

"Looks like it," Jensen observed. "Do you want to find out for sure?"

A broad smile lit up Jared's face and instead of an answer, the human got to his feet and took Jensen's hand in his to lead him to the cave.

"Very much so," he rasped.

The dragon smirked affectionately as he allowed himself to be lead to the part of the cave that was filled with pelts and pillows. Jared stopped and turned around right in front of their lair. He pulled his partner close and began kissing his slightly open lips. 

Jensen let Jared take the lead. So far it had been him who sort of set their pace. He was curious what Jared would want to do.

If Jared was surprised that Jensen let him have his way, he didn't show it. He was too focused on tasting Jensen's willing lips, exploring his mouth and letting this hands trail over his strong shoulders and down his arms. 

There was just too much material on the dragon's body. If Jared wanted to see whether he'd glow, the vest, the shirt and the pants had to go. With swift fingers he began to unbutton those garments, a move that Jensen copied. Soon they were standing in front of each other buck naked. Jensen's eyes scanned over Jared's lean body and his own body clearly showed the effect it had on him.

"You're so beautiful, kjære," Jensen rasped, running his fingertips over Jared's collarbone and then downwards along his sternum and past his belly button, making Jared gasp and tremble. Jensen smiled.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, gràdh," Jared replied, smitten with himself that he remembered the words Roarke had explained to him. Jensen's chest rumbled with a groan and Jared let his hands linger on his lover's hips, his thumb softly carressing the scar on Jensen's right hip. 

After a few moments, Jared moved his hand and wrapped it around the hard as steel shaft of Jensen, once more marvelling about the soft silkiness of the skin that was quickly being covered in precum leaking from the tip.

"I want you to lay down, my dragon," Jared whispered huskily, pleased when his request sent a shiver through Jensen's body and he complied. 

Taking his time despite his own desire, Jared began kissing Jensen on the lips, trailing along his chin and down his throat. He felt the bobbing of Jensen's larynx and the slight stubble and continued down to his collarbone. Nibbling on it, Jared quickly wet his thumb and began circling it around Jensen's nipple.

Jensen moaned continuously now, enjoying the attention immensely. He struggled to keep his hips still at times but the feather light touches he managed to get when connecting his raging hard on to Jared's abs brought no relief. To the contrary. 

When Jared replaced his thumb with his lips, Jensen bucked his hips hard and felt a buzz flood his body. He became aware of a very slight shimmer just at the edge of his skin and he knew, Jared noticed it, too. Jared made his way downwards, similar to the path Jensen's hands had taken moments before.

The heat of Jared's breath ghosting over his glowing skin gave Jensen goosebumps and his eyes were glued to Jared. The dragon didn't want to miss a thing his human did. Their eyes connected briefly and then, Jared stuck out his tongue, licking the tip of Jensen's cock. Jensen groaned loudly.

"You're driving me crazy, human," Jensen mumbled huskily and Jared grinned. Not giving the other one any warning, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. The glowing pulsed up, the scales pattern easily distinguishable now, and Jensen bucked helplessly. He was feeling very much aroused by now, but he didn't want to hurt Jared. His hold on control however, was slowly slipping. Jared disconnected with an audible plop and smirked.

"That was my aim, dear dragon."

Then his mouth was back on Jensen's cock, sucking, licking, nibbling, while his hand grabbed hold of his own cock. Jared had never imagined pleasuring his partner could be giving himself such pleasure. He squeezed himself and moaned around Jensen's leaking dick, knowing he'd soon need to feel him inside because he didn't know how long either of them would last.

Jensen's hands were finding their place in Jared's hair, carressing him. It was hard to focus on it, though, because the things Jared did with his mouth were driving him insane. If Jared didn't stop soon, he would fall apart way too fast.

"Jared,... gràdh... I don't..."

Jared let go of himself and put a finger on Jensen's lips to silence him.

"Me, too," he whispered, immediately missing the soothing pressure around his cock. "I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't feel you, soon."

Jensen smiled broadly.

"Feel me where, kjære? What do you need?"

Jared replaced his finger with his mouth, kissing Jensen, while laying right on top of him so their cocks were putting pressure on each other.

"Inside me," he breathed when he had to come up for air. "Need to feel you inside, stretch me, fill me, I... just need you to become one with me."

Jensen growled and bucked up. 

"Need you, too, kjære." He pushed lightly on Jared's chest, intending to reverse their positions, but Jared shook his head. When Jensen relented and eyed him curiously, Jared straddled him and grabbed Jensen's erection to line it up with his hole. His eyes sought out Jensen's, which briefly flickered between dragon and human when he realized Jared's intentions. Then Jared slowly let himself sink onto Jensen's cock, holding his breath for a second when he felt it breach his ring. 

Finally he had taken all of Jensen's length inside and exhaled, immediately feeling himself adjust to his lover's girth. His eyes locked on Jensen's, his peripherals taking in how his lover bit his bottom lip to keep quiet. He didn't want Jensen quiet. So he moved.

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen rasped, enjoying the feeling of being inside his lover without being in charge. Jared was swivelling his hips and the sensation in his cock was exquisit. Jensen took Jared's weeping dick in his hand and the touch alone made Jared's movements stutter. With a moan, Jared picked up a rhythm that worked Jensen's dick inside him to jolt against his prostate while thrusting his own cock into the tight ring of Jensen's hand. He felt his balls starting to tingle just like it did when his orgasm was rapidly approaching.

"Oh god, Jensen, I'm getting so close, I need to come, oh ffffuck me, please."

Whether Jared meant those last words literally or figuratively was lost on Jensen. His partner was pleading to be fucked and Jensen wasn't gonna pass up on that. With his superior strength he held on to Jared as he rolled them over to reverse their positions easily. Once he had Jared on his back, he hooked his legs over his shoulders and picked up the pace, driving his shaft into Jared's tight ass and hitting his sweet spot unerringly with each thrust. Jared was beyond uttering anything coherent, moaning with each thrust of his lover.

Jensen's glowing was getting deeper in color and the closer both of them got to their climax, the more pronounced the faint shimmering of the dragon blood in Jared's veins became. Jensen angled his thrusts a little and Jared gasped loudly. Then the human's body pulled stiff, his cock jerked wildly and he shouted Jensen's name when he felt himself tumbling over the edge. Whole body tense, he came hard, covering both of them with spurt after spurt of his semen.

Seeing his human come undone sent a tingle rising from Jensen's spine to his brain. He thrust his cock over and over into the tightening passage and finally tumbled over the edge himself. He groaned and whispered Jared's name, along with some words Jared wouldn't even have understood if he hadn't been all fucked out, and emptied his balls deep inside his soulmate.

Time had no meaning for either of them. Jensen just managed to roll himself off Jared, which caused the human to moan. Whether it was in relief or in protest, Jensen didn't know. He pulled Jared close to his body, kissed his unresisting lips and they both drifted off, energy completely spent. Figuring out how to introduce dragons to the human world would have to wait a bit longer.


End file.
